Otaku of Venomania
by MintyMrsny
Summary: Japan in this is a otaku gone to far, buying any and all merchandise of the featured female characters shown, however for being so obsessed with people who aren't real and are "cartoons" as most nations would call it at he get's bullied


**I have no idea why I am writing this...**

**I am not a big Hetalia fan. **

**So, recently I've been listening to Madness of Duke Venomania. Knowing like a month later, I saw a Hetalia version. **

**The original is Gakupo Kamui with Luka, Miku, Meiko, and Gumi. This Hetalia version was Japan and Anime stuffs (Posters, figmas, pillows, etc.)**

**I decide to type this out in a different and longer description. Does that even make sense?**

**Characters: Japan / ****Honda Kiku**, Germany / **Ludwig**, South Italy/ Italy Romano / **Lovino Vargas** (Romano) and North Italy / Italy Veneziano / **Feliciano Vargas**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE TERRIBLE. **

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

Japan's past self attempts to get rid himself of the obsession of Animes by burning what he has, however he isn't able to bring himself to burn it all.

Now, this evening Japan just got home from the store where there's is a lot of kawaii things and anime stuff there. He hold his 2 'prize possessions' in his arms while walking to his room. He is OBSESSED with Animes. Such as Macross Frontier, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Vocaloids, Rozen Maiden and much much more... As in posters, pillow, figmas, manga... You get the point.

As he opened his room... Oh my god! So majestic! A LOT of Anime stuffs as usual... Walking into his room he put his new collections on the shelves. What's did he bought? Haruhi Suzumiya in a bunny costume with a guitar and Yuki Nagato in a witch costume with a guitar figmas.

Now the Miku figure in her new 'home'. Japan sits in a large chair looking at his childrens with a devilish smirk. Its like he's a king of being Otaku and king of collecting animes sh-t. Oh wait he is. *NO DER*. Enjoying your day Japan?

Oh wait here goes Japan again. Ordering more stuff online! Hooray.. Looks he is buying a Miku Hatsune Pillow. ._. He smiled and waits for another one of the possession. Still looking on the computer; looking at pictures, shows, mangas, blog posts, and more things related to Anime. Later going to get a bento and still be on the computer all day and night.

* * *

While Japan in staying in his Sukiya-zukuri (A traditional-style Japanese house) looking at his obessession of Animes on the computer, there is Germany and South Italy (Romano) and North Italy who are outside spying on Japan.

'Japan in this is a otaku gone to far, buying any and all merchandise of the featured female characters shown, however for being so obsessed with people who aren't real and are "cartoons"... Italy and Romano, are you even listening to me!?' Germany whipsered, hiding in bushes with

Italy was drawing away in dream land with tomatoes surrounding him. 'I want to make pasta Germany. :3' Italy said.

Romano is... well... attempting to embarrass Germany by holding up a fake mustache again. Laughing out loud...

Germany sighed, 'Romano you still looked stupid in the mustache yourself.' he said.

'AHHHHHHHHA~ Don't look at me! I'm so ugly!' Romano cried and yelled.

'Aww Romano, it's okay.' Italy said then pat his head.

'WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!' Germany yelled.

Japan heard that. He stand up and walk to the window and look out what is going on.

Germany realize he was loud and duck under the bushes. He grab Romano and Italy and duck them as well.

'Shhh...' Germany whipsered to them.

Italy's stomache growls and Romano still weeping.

Japan is speechless and also heard the stomache gowl too.

Waiting for about 5 minutes, Germany peeked through the bushes to see if Japan is still looking out his window. D-mn it yes he is.

'Germany, I know you're there in the bushes.' Japan said.

Romano is shocked and hit Germany, 'Nice timing of peeking out you potato bastard.' he said.

Italy stand up and waved to Japan, 'Hello Japan! Hows your evening?' Japan greeted.

Japan sighed and leave.

'Where did Japan go?' Italy ask to himself.

Germany get up and grabbed Italy's and Romano's shirt collar. Dragging them to town. Spying Fail... Retreat.. Meh.

'My tomatoes~' Italy yelled while being dragged away.

Japan turned off his computer and put his bento box in the sink. After cleaning the bento box, he go back into his room and looking at his beautiful collections.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Germany, Romano and Italy discuss how to stop Japan being SO OBESSED with his Animes things.

Italy yawned during the discussion, 'Germany, I'm tired.' he said.

'We just started the conversation...' Germany said and rolled his eyes.

Romano wanted to make Germany annoyed, so he be like Italy.

'I'm tired as well too.' Romano fake yawn acting all tired.

'You're faking it...' Germany said looking at Romano.

'HOW CAN YOU TELL I'M F-CKING TIRED!?' Romano complained.

Germany sighed, 'Fine... Italy go to bed while Romano and I discuss. We'll tell you about it tomorrow.' he said

'Douche.' Romano mudder to himself.

Italy passed out on the ground. Germany kneeled down and carry Italy in his arms.

'Why are you holding my brother like that?' Romano asked.

'We're not going to sleep on the Town's floor. Why? Do you want to carry him?' Germany said.

Romano speechless. Germany carrying Italy and Romano walked to Italy's house to put him in bed.

After they put Italy in his room, in the hallway Romano agrue with Germany for no reason. Oh wait he hates him. Germany ignores Romano's yelling and try to calm him down. Throughout the whole night, Romano complain and still argue at Gemany while Germany is writing down a list what to do to stop Japan.

* * *

**RATING STUPIDITY ON MY FIRST HETALIA FANFIC.**

**-STUPIDITY IS A TALENT FOR MISCONCEPTIONS.-**

**TBH, Romano, England, America and Japan are my favorite characters in Hetalia. **

**I don't know what else to say...**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE IT 8D**

**Okay bye now.**


End file.
